


Visitation

by AmeliaSPN1973



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Attorney-Client Privilege, F/M, Jail, Not Beta Read, Smut, visiting Dean in jail, you’re an attorney
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 12:26:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17918795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmeliaSPN1973/pseuds/AmeliaSPN1973
Summary: You are a Public Defender meeting your client, Dean Winchester





	Visitation

You hate being a public defender, but you had to pay your dues. One year as a DP and you can get the experience you need to get the cushy government job you were wanting, so when you got the call to head to the jail to discuss your client’s case, you put on your best skirt suit and headed in.

You sat down in the closed room waiting for your defendant to arrive. You looked over the charges: grave desecrations, larceny, credit card fraud, impersonating police, faking his own murder, and a murder in St. Louis twelve years ago. _Damn this guy has been free this long._ You were wondering how you were going to spin things in his favor: mother murdered when he was only four and a veteran father gone crazy with revenge. _Man, no wonder this guy is messed up, but even with that, it still no excuse for the things he is accused of._

Your thoughts were interrupted when the door opened and a guard brought in a man, six feet tall, with brown hair, with highlights of gold, beautiful green eyes, symmetrical face, and pouty lips. He was wearing a standard issue orange jumpsuit and he was still absolutely gorgeous. _This guy isn’t a criminal, he’s a fucking supermodel. He could make a fucking potato sack look like the next runway trend._

You watch as the guard pushes the man down in his chair. Looking over at you, the guard says, “you have a half hour,” and walks out of the room.

“Mr. Dean Winchester I presume?” You look at the gorgeous criminal.

“Call me Dean. You must be my attorney. I must say, you’re the hottest fucking attorney I have ever met.” He looks at you and you watch as his tongue sweeps across his upper and then his succulent lower lip. _Damn I’d love to wrap my lips around those lips, and maybe other things.._

Showing no fear, you walk about the table, reach out your hand to his, and shake it. “Y/N.”

“Let’s skip the small talk and formalities, shall we. I know how this all works,” Dean says with a smirk.

You smile. “OK.”

He stands up pressing both hands against your face and kisses you passionately. You pull away a moment to stare in his eyes. You smile as you lean in to kiss him this time. You wrap your arms around neck as he begins inching his hands up your skirt, up over your ass. You’re wearing thigh high pantyhose and a thong. Setting you on the table, he pushes your briefcase and folders out of the way, and spreads your legs. He breathes in your scent as your breath hitches. “I bet you’ll taste as good as you smell.”

You smile as he leans in and moves your panties to the side. Before you had time to realize, he was licking up your slit.

“Oh God,” you mumbled trying to be quiet, grabbing the table for purchase with one hand as your other hand placed over your mouth and quieted your moans.

“I was right. You do taste as well as you smell.”

“Oh Fuck!” You muffled your words as you bit down onto your fist to control the loud moan about to be released.

He continued licking your clit, thrusting one, then two fingers into you, and you could hear him grunting as he was enjoying himself. As if he knew you were getting close, he wrapped his mouth around your clit and sucked, and you writhed against his mouth. You finally felt your walls cave around his fingers, as you bit down so hard into your fist that you drew blood. He worked you through your orgasm and he moved up to your face. “You OK?”

“I’m fine. Need you in me.”

He took your hand kissing it where the blood marks were. He then smiled. “How much time do we have left?”

You looked at your watch. “Fifteen minutes.”

“I guess we better be quick,” he said.

He undid his jumpsuit, pulling it down to his ankles, pulling down his government-issued tidy whities, and leaving his standard white t-shirt on.

While he was undressing, you quickly took off your suit coat, unbuttoning your white blouse, and undoing the front clasp of your bra.

He watches you undress as he strokes himself a few times. He leans in kissing you passionately, one hand kneaded a breast while the other moves your panties over, aligning himself to your entrance, and enters you quickly. His kisses muffle your moan as he didn’t give you much time to adjust as time was in a crunch. He began to thrust kissing down to the crease of your neck. “You feel so good Y/N.”

“You too Dean.”

He leans down taking a nipple in his mouth as he licks around it and sucks it hard. You wrap your legs around him, pushing him in you as you ran your arms up and down his muscled back, then grabbed his shoulders as he thrusts harder and deeper.

“I’m getting so close sweetheart.” You can feel him begin to falter.

“Me too,” you partially moan and mumble.

He trusts erratically until you begin to clench around him. He presses his forehead to yours, as you feel him shudder and release inside you.

You then lean into his neck, kissing him.

“You feel so good Baby,” he whispers as he kisses your neck and face. “I miss you so much.”

“You are you too good to me Dean. I miss you. I’ll get you out of here soon. I promise.”

“I know you will. Tell Sammy and Cas hi for me.” He was glad neither his brother or friend was around when he got arrested or they would be in jail too.

“Of course Dean.”

He looks into your eyes as you spend a few minutes just quietly looking and talking to each other. “So, is it time? Are you ovulating right now?”

“Yeah.” You hug him close. You two had decided on starting a family right before Dean got arrested after getting Michael got out of his head. He had your ovulation schedule memorized. He wanted this as much as you.

“Good.” He smiles. “When I get home, I want my bun in your oven. I love you Mrs. Winchester.”

“Thank goodness I kept my maiden name for the moment or else they would know these were more than just attorney-client privileged discussions.

Dean laughed. “I rather enjoy these conjugal visits, but I wish I had more time with you.”

You look at your watch. “Five minutes Dean. I want more time with you too. Next time I’ll request an hour. I miss your arms and body around me. I need more time against you.”

“Maybe make it two.” He smirks. “I want at least two solid times with you and some extended foreplay.”

“I know. I’m so sorry I didn’t get to spend some time attending to little Dean. However, I’m not sure about two hours Dean. The DOD will probably balk at even an hour with you, but maybe I can squeeze an hour and a half from them. I can say we’re going over your statement and witness accounts.”

“OK Baby. I’ll take what I can get with my beautiful, smart, smoking hot wife.”

You quickly dress, fixing your hair and composure, and he kisses you tenderly one more time before you sit across from him talking, when the guard comes in to get him. “Times up Winchester.”

“Please knock before entering this room Officer. Attorney-Client privilege.” You scold the guard.

“Please make sure you are done with your client in time and no one will walk in on your ‘attorney-client privilege.’”

Dean gets up and smirks. “Thanks Ally McBeal. I’ll see you next time.”

You look at him perturbed. “It’s Y/F/L/N, Mr. Winchester.”

“Sorry Y/F/L/N,” and he winks and walks out the room.

You know that not remembering your name and being cocky was his way of making it seem you two weren’t happily married and trying to have a baby.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading.  
> If you enjoy what you read, leave a comment.  
> Constructive Critcism accepted.
> 
> Please do not copy, repost or disseminate in any program, website, or forum without expressed written consent of the author.


End file.
